she stayed till morning
by klausmikaelsex
Summary: She has never stayed till the morning before. Her mind starts to race. Should she untangle her legs from his and slip out of the room quietly, or should she stay in his arms and relish in the warmth of his embrace and his hot breath stirring against her hair?


ღ

It's when the sun starts to stream in through the curtains and Caroline's eyes slowly open. The windows are open, letting a cold breeze of air waft into the room, a contrast to the warmth of the fluffy duvet. For a moment she forgets where she is; her mind is fuzzy and her eyes are droopy. She's about to nestle back into bed and let sleep take over, when she feels something pressed up behind her. More like, _someone, _behind her. And that _someone's_ hand is gripped firmly onto her hip. Her eyes shoot open and her body stiffens for a moment; she has never stayed till the morning before. Her mind starts to race. Should she untangle her legs from his and slip out the room quietly, or should she stay in his arms and relish in the warmth of his embrace and his hot breath stirring against her hair? She decides to go with the latter, her body relaxing against his, his bare chest pressed up against her back, her breathing in sync with his.

This _thing _between them had been going on for a little over two months. She was at his mansion, arguing about something (probably about Tyler), and their bodies were so close and he smelled so good and Christ, _have you seen his dimples? _One thing led to another and she had him pinned against a wall with his tongue down her throat. After that night, things started to get tricky, as Caroline strictly wanted to keep _whatever they were_ a secret. This meant seeing each other at the Grill and having to completely ignore each other when in the presence of her friends, even if he looked fucking hot in a tight Henley, (that led to _secret _rendezvous' in a bathroom stall), _secret _meet-ups in the woods, and_ secret _dinners at his mansion. It's not like they can walk into the Grill holding hands, expecting her friends to be happy and not judgemental. In the end, he's the guy they have been trying to kill from the very start.

He brings her back into the present when she realises that he is in fact awake. She feels him tracing patterns on her stomach and then his husky, low voice in her ear, he whispers, "Good morning, love." She turns her head to see his face; his eyes are closed and there's stubble scattered across his jaw. She turns back around and shuffles her body to make herself more comfortable, spooned up against him; she can feel _all _of him being pressed up against her thigh. That seems to really wake him up and he moves his hand to stroke her arm, causing goosebumps to appear, and leans forward to press feather light kisses against her shoulder. It's different from the nights they usually spend together; nights filled with passion, urgency and desperation. With a content sigh, she pushes against him and enjoys his breath hitting against her skin.

They lapse into silence, sleep beginning to take over Caroline's mind, until she feels his hand cup over one of her breasts, she involuntarily shivers, making a smirk appear on his face. His hand starts to slowly move down her body, his fingers slipping lightly and achingly slow over her stomach. It's slow and sleepy and it's the quietest they have ever been together and in that moment, she realises that he really does make her _happy. _She feels him gently push her into the pillows; he hovers over her and presses his lips to hers ever so softly. He's stroking her thighs and she's running her fingers through his hair and oh _God,_ he is such a good kisser, her toes curl into the bed sheets and her back arches as his lips find their way to suck her neck and the way his stubble brushes against her skin, it's just so _perfect. _

His fingers flutter over her ribs, moving down to her sides and then past her hips. His lips and his hands try to touch every single part of her body – he wants to worship _all_ of her. He whispers how beautiful she is, how _perfect _she is and she believes him, she believes every word of what he says.

She claims his lips as his hands start to trace patterns against her inner thigh, a moan escapes her when his finger slides into her and she's kissing him over and over again and she can't think straight and – her fingers fist into his hair as she finds her release and falls over the edge. His hands move to brush her hair away from her face; he starts to smile because she just _can't stop smiling _and no one has ever made his chest feel so light and free and he can swear his heart is beating a mile a minute.

She just makes him feel so _alive _and that's something he hasn't felt since… well… since he was human.

She opens her eyes to find him grinning like a Cheshire cat, she thinks of something to say, but decides to wrap her legs around his waist and pulls him down for another soft kiss.

In that moment, she doesn't think about her friends or what they think. She doesn't think about the sneaking around they're going to have to do once the sun fully comes up, they'll have to pretend they're still enemies and she'll have to ignore the way he makes her feel as though there are butterflies in her stomach. In that moment, she gets lost in him – lost in his touch, lost in their own little world, where nothing really matters, nothing except for the way they make each other feel.

She feels him enter her, her back arched, his name slipping through her lips over and over again. She sighs contently, his head buried in between her breasts, her hand weaving through his hair. He thrusts into her slowly, breathily kissing her shoulder, sighing her name into her skin. Her hands move from his hair to his back, scraping down it, almost drawing blood (she knows that turns him on).

The room is filled with light, their bodies a mess of tangled limbs, her head resting on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his once cold heart. She traces patterns on his chest, her eyes slowly shutting until she hears his voice:

"Do you have anything important to do today, sweetheart?" He runs a hand through her blonde locks.

She turns her head to look up at him, "Hmm." She kisses his collarbone and grins up at him, "I don't think I have anything planned."

Using his vampire speed, he flips them over quickly, hovering over her, "That's good, because I have a whole day of activities planned, and it only involves me, you and this bed." She giggles as he starts kissing her neck.

It really is a good morning.

ღ

**_A/N _**_ Yeah, I really don't know what this is. I guess I just really wanted to write something fluffy, but whatever, this was probably really bad lol. Tell me what you thought in the reviews and if you want me to write a part 2 or if you have a request for something else then hit me up. Okay, cool. Bye. _


End file.
